The Prince and the Pesent
by Brittany Seville formely GOA
Summary: One day, in the land of Anvilinia, a prince and a pesent bump into eachother. They look exactly alike, so they switch places for the day. What can go wrong?
1. The Prince and the Pesent

Once in a village far, far, away in the land of Anvilinia, there was a prince and there was pesent. The prince lived in ever lasting royalty but the pesent lived with his sister and in an alley. Though, the prince had no father he was still the prince because he was younger then 18. And that prince was, Prince Yakko Okkay Warner. The poor pesent begging for food, wearing old dirty clothes, and with dirt marks on his face, he, he was the prince's long lost sibling, Wakko Warner.

One day, in the palace there was many of the poperotsy. "Please go away," the prince prayed. His body guard snapped his fingures and the mob of people went out the door. "Anything for you spoiled rotten sir." his body guard said. "Thank you." the prince replied getting back to his throne. "So, any money on the streets just pleading to be caught?" Yakko asked. "Oh yes, a whole bag full!" body guard repsponded. "Did you get that from another royal family!" Yakko asked narrowing his eyes. "No sir! I got this from two poor young folk in an alley. They put up quite a fight they did." body guard said. "really? Well than, be off." Yakko ordered.

* * *

"I can't believe that no good body guard took from us!" the pesent complained."I know! That's not being very body guardly." the other replied. "Listen Dot, I'll try everything in my power to get that bag back even if I have to run in there and steal it or dress as the prince myself!" Wakko replied. "HAHA! You, as the prince? HOw hilarious!" Dot replied. "It's not like he's gonna come walkin down the street and bump into you and say , 'would you like to switch places for a day?' yeah, keep dreamin." she continued with a serious face. "We'll just see than wont we." Wakko added. 


	2. The Bump

at the palace, soon enough, the young prince saw the mob coming back. _I gotta hide! _he thought. He saw the back door. "Will it work?" he asked himself. Quickly he jumped off his throne, and made a run for it still with his crown on.

* * *

"I wish something exciting would happen for once. A miracle, a wish, anything!" Dot said as they were scavenging for food. "Well, I don't know about a wish and I don't think a miracle will happen for two little orphans." Wakko replied. Dot got up to look for something somewhere else when Wakko turned around and than, **_BOOM! _**The two little boys fell to the ground and looked at eachother. "Are you?" Wakko asked. "What the?" Yakko tried to finish. "Wakko, are you ok? I heard a big bang and- you big meany you pushed my brother down!" Dot said. "Me? I did not little girl and you better treat your prince with more respect." Yakko added.

"You're the prince?" Wakko asked. "It's funny, we all look alike." he continued. "Yeah, and I'm sorry my body guard took your money." Yakko replied. "And give anything to be you!" Wakko complained. "And I'd give anything to have freedom like you!" Yakko complained, too. "Say, why don't we switch places for the day?" he added handing his crown to Wakko. "I told you something like that would happen!" Wakko told his sister. The prince looked puzzled. "Sure, you got your self a deal!" Wakko replied. "ALRIGHT!" They said giving eachother a high five. "Now you better get back to the palace and I'll help you sister look for food." Yakko said as they both changed into eachother's clothing. "Got It." They responded to eachtoher and than they both ran off in their new direction.


	3. Starting Eachother's Life

Wakko, the young pesent, quickly scrambled into the palace. "Where have you been sire?" the body guard asked. "Uh...in the bath room?" Wakko replied. "Very well, should I let the poperotsy in?" body guard continued. "Sure." Wakko said looking unsure because he didn't know what the heck a poperotsy was. _Does it hurt? _he asked himself. Than ,BOOM! The questionable mob of people burst in.

**Person 1: What's your favorite color?**

**person 2: What do you think about your job?**

**person 3: Do you have friends?**

"Hold up!" Wakko ordered. All the mob was silent. "Person 1, my favorite color is blue." he replied. _This is annoying but I kinda like it. _Wakko thought.

* * *

"So were do you normally go to eat?" Yakko asked Dot. "You don't know that by now. We go there every day." Dot laughed. "We do?" Yakko asked. "But remeber, your brother and I switched." he continued. "That's right you just look so much a like." she calmed. "We all look alike." Yakko mumbled. "Well, I was told by Wakko that whenI was three our older brother ran away because he was to intelligent for the needs of us. So he became pr--- you're my older brother!"Dot relized. "But I'm royalty. Not a pesent." Yakko stated. "Well, we're not that bad are we? Could you atleast take us in?" Dot wondered. Prince Yakko. know looking like Wakko, looked dumb founded. "How about I wait until today is over to give you an answer?" Yakko responded. 


	4. Findings

"BEGONE! Annoying yet attention grabbing properotsy!" Wakko ordered. With a flash, the mob left. "What other princey stuff do we have around here, body guard?" Wakko asked. "Well my spoiled one, you can gamble, play with your army, or go in the back yard." the body guard replied. "Aren't backyards boring?" Wakko continued. "SIRE, I'm surprised at you! You've never called your amusement park boring!" body guard said surprised. Wakko ran to theback yard to see what he ment. "Oh...my ...gosh." Wakko exclaimed. "I have my own amusement park!" he yelled when the bodyguard left.

* * *

"Is all day you look for food?" Yakko asked Dot. "Not, all day. We have fun. search for money, beg for homes. You know, that kinda stuff. What else would a pesents life be like?" Dot exclaimed. "It sounds like you have a hard life but yet it sounds exciting!" Yakko replied. "Well," Dot started. "Let's do something fun." she finished.

Dot grabbed Yakko's hand and took him to a beautiful place. "It's so beautiful." Yakko said staring at the wide open meadow. "Yeah, but we also have to look for dangers." Dot wispered. "What dangers?" Yakko asked. "Some people are just like assens so they just come out here to kill poor people. Or they mistake us for game animals." Dot added. The two looked around and than jumped in a pile of leaves.

"This is great!" Yakko explained."It's so...amusing!" Dot added. Yakko picked Dot up and they both landed in a patch of flowers. "I'm great you're my sister." the young prince said gently.


	5. Not Wakko!

When Wakko was done at the amusement park he plopped on the couch. Than, he turned on the TV. "I'm bored." He said to himself. Meanwhile, the body guard was spying. _The master has never been bored. _he thought. Than he looked at the seemingly prince Yakko and hid again. _Nor does his tounge hang out. _He quickly scrambled to the phone and called...someone.

* * *

"This was great." Dot said rolling over one last time. "But what will happen later?" she added. Yakko just looked to the ground. "I'd be happy to but I wonder if they'll let stray people in." he sighed. "But you're the prince!" Dot squealed. "Well---" Yakko started. He noticed that the arrest people came. They only came whensomeone no one knew was in the palace. "Wakko!" Dot and Yakko screamed. 

They stood in fright not knowing what to do. Then, soon enough, they saw the arrest people leave. "We gotta find him!" Dot commanded. "And it's in your power to do so!" she continued. "Me?" Yakko asked. "You can stop this maddness can't you?" than they ran to the arrest station.


	6. A Royal Family

"This man was found imitating the prince!" One arrest person told...Mr. Plotz. "Well, well, well? Why were we doing that now eh?" Plotz asked. "Um because, uhh- you would have to ask the pr--" he started but was stopped by Mr. Plotz. "If you do not have any answer within 3 minutes your head will become mine!" he said.

* * *

Yakko and Dot's feet carried them to the arrest station as fast as they could. "We gotta run faster or we'll never make it!" Dot complained. "We'll have to rush than because I know what they do to people who imitate the prince and/or princess." Yakko responded.

* * *

"One mintue." Plotz warned. Wakko was shaking in terror thinking of an answer, crying and sweating, he had never been so nervous in his life. "3-2-1, well, no answer, what a same. Take him to the cut of death!" Mr. Plotz ordered. Before the arrest people followed by Wakko could get up, someone came rushing through the door.

"Stop right there!" Yakko ordered. "Who is this pesent!" Mr. Plotz demanded. Yakko and Wakko rushed to eachother and got back in their own clothes. "How dare you call your prince a pesent!" Prince Yakko shouted. "I'm so sorry for this mix up." Mr. Plotz prayed. "Mix up! Phewy! I am the one with this idea, Thedous Plotz! And I demand to through you IN THE DUNGEON FOR 50 YEARS!" the prince continued very upsetly.

"But I was helping keep poor folk out of the pala----" "These 'poor folk' happen to be my siblings. Now if you have a problem with that, I shall have your head in return!" Yakko demanded. As the arrest people saw Yakko get that red hot face again, they picked Mr. Plotz up and took him away.

Yakko and Wakko looked at eachother, than laughed as they hugged eachother. "Thank you bro, oh I mean sire." Wakko said shaking Yakko's hand. Yakko turned back to face Dot. "YOu never answered me." she said with twinkling eyes. "Body Guard!" Yakko called. "Yes?" he asked. "May my sibs became members of this royalty?" Yakko wondered. "Well, it's up to you. I mean they ARE your family." Body Gaurd said. Yakko looked at his poor brother and sister with scratch marks on their face...and bad clothing.

Prince Yakko ran to a chest and pulled something out and put it over Wakko and Dot. "Welcome to Anvilinia!" he greeted. Wakko and Dot looked at their clothing to see they were wearing princess and prince outfits. The next day, two more thrones were brought in and there was two princes and a princess. They all lived happily ever after, the end.

Disclimer: 'The Prince and the Pesent' feels it should have more. If you really like this story, it's up for grabs if anyone wants to do a sequal.


End file.
